Elite Pirate
|attacks = Plasma Artillery Cannon, Quake Generator, Energy Claws and energy siphon to power their plasma gun |weakness = Missiles |reward = }} Elite Pirates are Phazon-enhanced Space Pirates. They are incredibly strong, armored, and well-armed. They are very potent foes; they have an energy siphon system that absorbs beam shots. The shots are then used to fuel their massive Plasma Artillery Cannon. Due to this system, they are vulnerable to concussive weapons. They are very effective at both close combat and at long range. However, their immense size can be a weakness, along with their sluggish speeds, allowing their opponents to easily evade their attacks. Samus encounters three Elite Pirates in the Phazon Mines on Tallon IV. They live in stasis tanks due to their short lifespans. They are part of Project Helix, a program where Space Pirate embryos are infused with Phazon.Space Pirate Data "Phazon Infusion": Confidence is high regarding Phazon applications. We know enough about Phazon now to begin combining it with Space Pirate DNA. The code name for this venture will be 'Project Helix'. Preliminary studies indicate that Phazon infusion could produce radical new Pirate genomes. Benevolent mutation levels are high in current test subjects. Phazon madness is a concern, but refinements in the infusion process should reduce or neutralize the odds of mental degeneration. Initial results were horrific; most died, and the few that survived their infanthood suffered severe psychotic breakdowns as juveniles, killing anything within their zone of perception.Space Pirate Data "Elite Pirates": Initial Project Helix experiments with Space Pirate embryos were disastrous. The Phazon-infusion process degenerated brain tissue even as it augmented muscle mass. None of what we have termed 'Elite Pirates' lived to maturity: the few that survived their infanthood suffered severe psychotic breakdowns as juveniles, killing anything within their zone of perception. Research from team Sclera made a recent breakthrough, in which parasite studies with a Phazon strain code-named 'Vertigo' were highly successful. Since then, we have fused Vertigo Phazon with Space Pirate DNA with great success. The latest batch of Elite Pirates have reached maturity successfully and are ready for field testing and training. However, the Space Pirates saw how powerful a force of Phazon Elites would be, and hoped that one day they would make an army of Phazon Elites.Space Pirate Data "Special Forces": As we continue to observe the development of Project Helix's Elite Pirates, it becomes increasingly obvious that these warriors will usher in a new era of Space Pirate dominance. They are incredibly resistant to damage, and their ability to transport and wield so many weapons at once makes them the ideal mainstays of our ground forces. Though they are not as quick as typical Pirates, it makes little difference. With a platoon of Phazon Elite Pirates in the vanguard of an army of normal and Flying Pirates, we will have a near-indestructible backbone that should turn the tide in any engagement. When Samus encounters them, they break out of their stasis tanks and immediately engaged in combat. Samus can only fire Missiles or Super Missiles at them due to their energy siphon system. The Space Pirates also created a Phazon Elite, a Space Pirate infused with energized Phazon, and the Omega Pirate, a very powerful Elite Pirate.Space Pirate Data "Omega Pirate": Elite Pirate Upsilon's propensity for Phazon has enabled our research team to infuse it far beyond our safety restrictions, and the results have been extremely encouraging. Its constant Phazon diet has increased its mass exponentially, but it has retained all mental faculties and shows dexterity with all Elite weaponry, including Plasma Incendiary Launchers and the Chameleon Manta issued for cloaking purposes. Elite Pirate Upsilon exhibits miraculous healing abilities: when injured, it seeks out Phazon deposits and coats itself in the substance, which instantly mends the creature's wounds. The subject, which we are code-naming Omega Pirate based on these developments, shows potential to be a new standards for our armies. Our only concern at this point is its potential overdependence on Phazon. After continued Phazon research it is believed that the Elites were replaced by the more advanced Berserker Knights and Berserker Lords. Gallery Image:Elite Pirate1.jpg|An Elite Pirate. Image:Elite Pirate.jpg|Elite Pirate Concept art. References Category:Space Pirates Category:Phazon Mines (Metroid Prime)